Willow Tree
by x.Rain.x
Summary: Mimato! It's just based on how Matt looks to the past of him and Mimi and how he hates whats happening now....Hope you enjoy! R


  
  


~{{ Willow Tree's Memories}}~

  


Author: H.I.D.D.E.N T.E.A.R.S

  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Alex, Which is only mentioned once, and if I did own these two, I would have gotten this couple together already, I don't own digimon either, if I owned any of it, I would be rich right now! Well I do own the story plot and stuff, and if it's similar to any other story, well sorry I didn't know!

  


A/N: I read a lot of Mimato fics and I love them! I wish there were lots of it that could last me a whole life time! -__-;

Any way . . . I thought of this while listening to this cute sweet song and so I wanted to try to write a fic . . . I'm new at this but oh well . . . go ahead read, If you don't like it . . . I understand . . . ~,~ . . . 

................

_Memories_

(action)

  


* * *

  


*( Chapter one: Looking Back to Better Times )*

_::~: *: ~:: Matt's Porch ::~:*:~::_

  


_"Why? ..."_

  


_"I'm sorry . . . I can't do anything about it . . . "_

  


_"Yes you can!" _

  


_"No . . ."_

  


_"I can't believe this! We promised! . . . "_

  


_"Please don't make this any harder on me . . . "_

  


_"I can't deal with this right now . . . I'm sorry, I need time alone . . . "_

  


_The boy left toward the park. He left the girl there standing, soaking in the dropping waters, crying her tears out._

  


_"I'm sorry . . . It's not my decision . . . It's my family . . . "_

  


_::~: *: ~::_

* * *

  


Gentle rain poured through the blank sky. The blonde haired boy walked slowly along the placid park, pondered in thought. Life doesn't matter to him, He felt like he couldn't live anymore. The love of his life was leaving and he didn't know what to do. He was drenched in the rain but all he did was depart from his whole life and never notice a thing about the precipitation. He looked at the willow tree and recollected all the times they shared . . . the pleasant one and even worst ones . . . 

  


_::~: *: ~:: In the Park ::~: *: ~::_

  


_"Mimi?"_

  


_"Hm . . . ?"_

  


_"Mimi . . . why are you crying?"_

  


_"... It's Alex . . . He . . . Doesn't like me . . . I should have known . . . Who could ever love someone like me . . . ?"_

  


_"Mimi, that's not true, there are many guys out there who are fighting over you. Guys who are still wishing they were with you already."_

  


_"So . . . would you ever consider . . . being with me? ...Just to state it can be true . . . "_

  


_"Yes of course! Mimi, you're my true friend and I love you for that, and there is no other consideration that I wouldn't. You're a phenomenal person. Who could ever not want you?"_

  


_"Thank you. Matt . . . (pause) . . . I must return home now."_

  


_"Your welcome, anytime you need me don't ever hesitate to ask, because you know, I'll always be there no matter what the cause . . . Promise."_

  


_Matt looked deeply into Mimi's eyes and smiled and she glanced back and smiled fully. Matt tilted in close, Their lips hardly an inch apart. They moved in nearer . . . until . . . _

  


_"Right. . . I have to go . . . ta' ta' Matt."_

  


_::~: *: ~::_

  


The cunning smiles that he would always show when he was with her, has finally appeared to the surface, but then again. He solemnly walked on, while continuing to look back to his treasured past and the memory that makes this more resentful . . . 

  


_::~: *: ~::_

  


_"Matt, I have never had a friend like you . . . What surprises me the most . . . is that your still here . . . "_

  


_"What do you mean?"_

  


_"Well . . . I'm afraid I might lose you or you're going to leave me after we start high school . . . "_

  


_Matt chuckled in amusement._

  


_"What?! ...I don't find it funny!"_

  


_"Mimi . . . I swear, In my heart and soul. I will never leave you! I promise . . . No matter what it takes, but I will be by your side, always and forever and more!"_

  


_"(Giggles) you will? Then I promise too!"_

  


_"I'll vow on this promise! ."_

  


_"Ok"_

  


_"I, Yamato Ishida, swore on my life that I will be beside Mimi Tachikawa, always and that I will forever be there for her! No matter what happens, In sickness or in health, Till deaths do use part! No wait . . . Till forever ends! Ok. Now it's your turn!"_

  


_"(Laughing) . . . ok. I Mimi Tachikawa, swore on my life and soul that I will forever be at the sides of Yamato Ishida, always and forever. I will for eternity, be there for him! No matter what happens, In sickness or in health! Till Forever ends . . . or Till never!"_

  


_"And if we ever break this promise then we will have to bleed by it! And this must be our secret vow!"_

  


_"(Chuckle) oks but I think this is a little outlandish."_

  


_"Don't! This is to show how much we mean to each other . . . unles-"_

  


_"No, I understand, and if ever broken, I will promise . . ."_

  


_"But that won't happen, Right?"_

  


_"Of course not, Never Matt! Promise!"_

  


_::~: *: ~::_

  


Yamato walked closer to the bench and sat. His face was covered with his hands. He wanted his whole life to slip away. This young boy who had finally found happiness in a pleasant and attractive girl he had at no time anticipated in his complete life, was now uncertain of things. All he wanted in his life and what he always wished for was his dream girl. At the moment when it finally comes true, misery burst it to pieces. He doesn't know in heaven's world why it happened. What did he do to deserved so much pain? 

  


_::~: *: ~:: Under the Baby Willow Tree ::~: *: ~::_

  


_ Matt lay on the grass watching people pass by. He was getting a little sleepy so he closed the eyelids. He felt a shadow covering the sun, but he didn't bother unfolding his eyes. Mimi had slipped and to come to his surprise a light figure dropped onto him. He was gazing straight at the eyes of the angel, As she stared back onto his vivid blue eyes. Silent came upon them and all they could do was be mesmerized by each other. Mimi slanted in closer and went for those gentle lips. She thought he would decline but she couldn't restrain her action. Matt on the other hand didn't recall what was going on but he moved in deeper. Their affectionate kiss was very passionate and lasted just about forever. They let go for some air and stood up but still in their own world._

  


_"Uh . . . well . . . I am sorry . . . "_

  


_"Why? Don't be"_

_(pause)_

  


_"Matt . . . " _

  


_"Yes?"_

  


_"I wanted to say something all my life. This feeling I got happened the first time we met, I just didn't come to realize it until we almost kissed the other day . . . "_

  


_" . . . ?"_

  


_"I...Love You!"_

  


_And with that the beauty ran toward her destination leaving young Matt surprised and happy._

  


_" I Love You Too Mimi . . . " and with that, his lips curled._

  


_::~: *: ~::_

  


Another memory came . . .

  


_::~: *: ~::_

  


_ Mimi was waiting beneath the willow tree where Matt had asked her to meet him._

_This was the day, yup the day where Matt will finally ask Mimi out . . . I hope it goes well. Mimi was just sitting on the shaded grass, reading one of her favorite books, trying to amuse herself in the long wait._

  


_"Mimi?"_

  


_The patient girl glanced up at the handsome boy. The blonde hair boy, or shall we say the lady's man was filled with anticipation._

  


_"Hi, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"_

  


_"The thing you said to me yesterday . . . you know those words . . . "_

  


_"Now . . . about that . . . I understan-"_

  


_"Mimi . . . let me finish, what I came here to tell you . . . It's very important . . . to me . . . Mimi . . . about that thing you told me yesterday, you know, when you said I LOVE YOU . . . "_

  


_"Mm hmm . . . "_

  


_Mimi looked down to the grass, with sorrow in her eyes._

  


_" Well . . . I wanted to say, Mimi, I love you too . . . and would you be with me for the rest of my life? ...I don't mean it in a proposal way, that's when we are older but now I mean, would you be my girl?"_

  


_ At that moment, she looked up in a diverted way. She was shocked in a manner of delectation. Mimi ran over to Matt and leaped into his arms. She buried her face on his shoulder, Then went back to look at him. They looked straight into each other's eyes and leaned in. They passionately kissed and finally let go._

  


_"Of course I would, Never a chance in the world I would say no!"_

  


_They sat there the whole day in each others arm. They officially called that spot theirs. They finally found the special little bliss of their hearts. Always treasured and will never be forgotten. The willow tree . . . _

  


_::~: *: ~::_

  


Matt walked over to it, just for one last look of his pass and his astounding memories. He wished he could have one final time with Mimi, if that's all he could get . . . 

  


"Why do you have to move Mimi . . . Why? Don't you love me?"

  


He lowered his head and stared at the moistened grass, glumly walking inside the willow tree's hanging branches, where it develops a tiny shelter.

  


"Yes . . . I do love you, with all my heart . . . " 

  


Matt looked over to spot Mimi with tearful eyes.

  


" I really do Matt . . ."

  
  


* * *

  
  


A/N : 

Well, I'm done, I don't know if I should write a second chapter. I at least hope this one is good . . . Any way please review it and if you don't . . . I understand. Sniffles . . . Also remember . . . I tried my best . . . I know, my best isn't good, but hey I got inspired. Let people express themselves even if it's not so great!

Alright Bye-bye

Love you all!

(Even if you don't love me back . . . )

^_^;

  


* * *

  
  



End file.
